(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nickel base repair alloy which may be used to repair workpieces, such as turbine engine components, and to methods for repairing such workpieces.
(2) Prior Art
Current materials used for repairing workpieces or components formed from a nickel based alloy used in turbine engines typically permit a maximum 0.010 inch wide crack to be repaired. Thus, there is a need for a repair material which can be used to repair wide gap cracks greater than about 0.010 inch wide.